


how to defy fate for your dumb soulmate, a guide

by RK7200



Series: a guide on soulmates [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Goddess Byleth, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Time Travel Fix-It, Tragic Romance, all the aus, bamf felix, byleth not about to let her otp die, felix saving sylvain's ass, turns happy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK7200/pseuds/RK7200
Summary: Felix is going to throttle Sylvain if the idiot dares to die this time around.





	how to defy fate for your dumb soulmate, a guide

In their first life, Sylvain was a margrave and Felix his knight.

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“You did well, Felix,” Sylvain had said, blinking up blearily at him with his worn eyes and lips. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
Their second life, Sylvain was a pirate king and Felix his rival. 

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“Ha, so you’ve bested me… Felix…” Sylvain had said, red flowers blooming on his chest stemming from the place where Felix’s blade had stabbed through. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their third life, Sylvain was an heir and Felix a hitman.

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“Felix, you- you’re strong now,” Sylvain had said, smiling brightly before that, too, died. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their tenth life, Sylvain was a saint while Felix was a demon.

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“I still- still believe in you-,” Sylvain had said, closing his amber eyes for the last time, its fiery glow dying just like the man himself did. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their twentieth life, Sylvain was a paladin and Felix a mercenary.

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“Of course- I’d- I’d protect you, Felix,” Sylvain had said, back bowed in front of him, still standing strong despite the way his heart bleeds. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their thirtieth life, Sylvain was a noble and Felix just a sellsword. 

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“I’ll leave this… as my final… payment,” Sylvain had said, before slumping into Felix’s arm. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their fortieth, Sylvain was a general and Felix an archmage. 

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“You weren’t hurt, that’s good,” Sylvain had said, grip tightening for the last time before it loosens. 

Felix’s wrist burns and so did his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
In their forty-first life, Felix wakes up.

The words, “I love you.” Were stark on his wrist, written in scrawly letters had he had come to hate. 

Felix does not know if he should laugh or cry. 

He does neither. Instead, he buries his head into his arm a familiar sting in his eyes. 

Damn you, he thinks. How did you weasel your way into my memories now?

Damn you, for leaving me those words on my wrist.

Damn you, he thinks. Damn you, Sylvain. Damn you for dying before me. 

He can almost hear the, “Of course I would die for you, Felix.” Spoken affectionately, as their speaker would lean against him. Body warm against his as their hands would entangle and soft lips brush against his cheeks. Falling into warm cushions once more as Felix curses and berates Sylvain for his weak words. 

And he grits his teeth harder still. 

Damn you.  
  


* * *

  
In their forty-first life, Sylvain and Felix fought side by side. 

It ended in tragedy, as all things with them go. 

“I love you,” Sylvain says, gentle even as he covers Felix from the torrent of hellfire. 

“Don’t die,” Felix says, for the second time. Don’t leave me, not again-

Don’t go to where I cannot follow. 

Sylvain, once again, leaves and Felix roars.  
  


* * *

  
Felix awakens, blinking blearily at the darkness around him.

“Awake?” a voice asks. As though planned light sparks in his vision as a thousand wisps of ember sparks into existence. Floating around him as they illuminate the space, a green glow to them. Neon and bright, carrying with them soft cries that remind him of tearful lullabies and frail farewells. 

A woman sits upon a throne. Her mint hair spilling down her seat as the reach her feet. Two neon embers for eyes and slits for pupils. Dressed in ancient garbs and intricate braids as she looks down upon him. A sword laying by her side as she leans forward. 

“You have finally awakened,” she says; spoken softly yet with a hidden edge to them. Like a viper waiting to strike at its hapless prey, he thinks and wants to snarl. 

“Who are you?” he asks reaching for a blade that is no longer there. Even his magic lays useless before her. 

“You do not know me?” she asks, yet there was nothing to betray her surprise. 

“No.” The specks float around him still; their mournful cries etching itself onto his spine. Dreadful and haunting. 

“But I know you, Felix,” the woman says. “I know this Felix and countless other Felix.” 

“Who the hell are you,” he asks once more. His teeth gritted as he can still feel the blood of that man on them. 

She closes her eyes as if pondering his question. “I am Byleth. An ancient.” 

It was spoken softly, gently. Like it was a secret that was never meant to be shared between a mortal and a goddess. 

Byleth, he thinks, a goddess. The goddess of time, whose temper was like that of the deep ocean. Unfathomable and wicked. A mere twitch of her sword and mountains would crumble, a mere sigh utter to create a hurricane. A mere step to cause earthquakes. 

“We have talked like this before,” she continues. Her eyes still dull and neutral despite the glow that they held. “Many times.” 

“We’ve never met,” he argues; still as angry as before. Still remembering the man that has once existed in his arms and is now gone. 

“You have said this as well,” she says as she nods slowly. “Many times.” 

“Why am I here?” he asks instead, knowing that he was not likely to get an answer from her on his previous question. Feeling raw and bitter. Blood still wet on his hands and the man’s words still ringing in his ears. As his heart pains with each death and his wrist burns with each last word.

“You have been living a tragedy,” she notes; as the embers flow towards her. Shining her figure in a cruel and divine light. “Repeating each life like the last.” 

“What about it?” he snaps. 

“Always failing, always destined to fail him,” she continues, her neon eyes fluttering close. As the embers surround her. 

“What do you know?” he shouts, not caring that she is a goddess and he a lowly mortal. Not caring for anything except for the red on his hands and-

_“I love you.”_

“Each time you come here, more broken than the last,” she says. The light surrounding her completely. “You come to me, always so angry. Always so desperate. Always saying that you would save him next time.” 

The light disperse as her figure vanishes from the throne.

A light silhouette appears in front of him, made of willow wisps and fiery embers. 

“The last time you came, you told me that you no longer wish to try,” she says, at last, her figure solidifying. Becoming more solid with each passing moment. “And you were tired.” 

Her hands come to lift up his jaw; her neon eyes staring down at him and a single tear rolls down her cheek. 

“You had sworn that this would be the last,” she says, softly cradling his face. A drop of something landing on his forehead as she moves his hair back. “But I refuse to let this end.” 

“I have failed you for so many lives, Felix. Have watched the tragedies that your lives became and could do naught but watch,” she continues, eyes now lit with the divine. “But I promise you that you will get your happy ending.” 

A gentle touch on his forehead as she leans down. 

“I will let you create a happy ending out of a tragedy.” She disperses into embers and light once more. 

“I will make a fairy tale for you, Felix.” 

The word warps and Felix wakes once more. 

He cannot feel the weight on his hands, of a dead man and his ghost. 

He awakes with the words, “You did well, Felix” on his wrist. 

He awakes with a man smiling at him. Cheerful and alive. 

“Good morning, Felix, up so early today?” 

In their first life, Sylvain was a margrave and Felix his knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope you guys will enjoy this, it's basically a mash up of all kinds of au where felix have to save sylvain from certain death and get a happy ending lol. 
> 
> please leave a comment on your thoughts, what you liked, what you disliked, just anything to make me super happy and motivated!


End file.
